Think of Me
by Vi3t Girl MOMO
Summary: MOMO/Jr. My first fic!! This is a song fic to Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles". It's about how Momo misses Jr. when she lands on Second Miltia. R & R!! ^-^


Think of me  
  
Written by: Me!! Natalie Nguyen ( How lame )  
  
Here's my first ever fic on FanFiction.net, yippie!!  
  
It's a song fic to "A Thousand Miles" By Vanessa Carlton. One of my favorite singers, as if you care. ^^"  
  
Ok so here's what it's about.  
  
You know the scene when Jr. gives Momo the bullet bracelet and he said that they would have to go their separate ways when they land on Second Miltia?  
  
Well, this is what it's about. -,- It's about how Momo misses him and how she's at the U.M.N Transfer gate place. ( I kinda made up some stuff so it would fit right ) Yup yup!!  
  
This is really cheesy, but reviews are welcome!!! ( ^ _______ ^ )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Momo stared out of the glass of the U.M.N Transfer Gate, where the old Vector Inc. building was located. Ziggy had dropped her off like he was assigned to do, not even knowing it was for enemy purposes.  
  
Momo felt scared and alone and didn't know what the scientist were going to do with her.  
  
She missed all her friends she had met on her way to Second Militia. She missed Shion's motherly words and company, and her great cheerful smile that was warm enough for a wild animal to become tame. She missed Ziggy's kind advice and his fatherly love that he gave her. She missed chaos' mysterious glow and angelic voice. She even missed KOS-MOS' and her monotone uncaring voice.  
  
But most of all she missed him, the way he tried to cheer he up when she was down and the way he would do anything to save her even if it meant his own life, her whole world turned upside down after meeting him.  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Everything that he had done was for her own sake. She couldn't believe that someone would do so much for a Realien such as her, it was all a dream but it has now shattered and she has awaken from her slumber.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
She was so drunk in her thoughts she didn't hear the voices and the plans that they would do to her. For she knew it was going to be torture, just like the last time. But this time no one would come to her rescue. As much as she prayed, he would never come, he would never hear her cries again.  
  
She wonder if he ever thought about her like she thought about him. If she could get anything she wanted it would only be him. She needed him more then anything she could think of, even her father. She wanted him more then her own father.   
  
But she knew she would never see him again, no matter how hard she cried, and how much she thought about him, wanting him so. He would never see her again.  
  
Still sitting in the cold corner of the lab she was dazed looking at the bright star pondering if he was looking at it too, remembering her as well, or maybe he had forgotten all about her.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever   
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
She hugged herself tightly mentally seeing him in her mind, with that welcoming smile and open arms. She wished the image was real so she could fall into those arms, then she once again would be at rest in a peaceful silence.  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
If only fairy tales were true, then the fantasy could come to life. But that's only in books. She read many books, and had become obsessed.   
  
It was his fault, he let her in the world of books and now every time she would try to read she would see him. She could do nothing at all and see him. She could could try to commit suicide, but the mental image would stop her.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
When they parted she never showed her emotion and since then she regretted it. How could she be so naive? She had a said a simple good-bye with a bright smile and refused to put what she really felt into words. If only she could go back into time and replace her foolishness with the real deep feelings if only she had said those three words, "I love you."  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you...  
  
Momo had a melancholy look on her face and tiny tears began to drop on the cold hard floor as she thought of her mistakes. She fumbled with the bullet bracelet on her left hand as she cried in a soft whisper. "Jr....."  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you  
  
If I could   
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep there ya have it!! It was total crap huh? I thought of this on the top of my head as I was writing it. -_-   
  
Sorry it was kinda sad. *sniff sniff* Yeah flame if ya want I don't care, as long as I get reviews! -.- "  
  
So what'cha think? 


End file.
